Little Hobbits, Big Adventures
by FanWriter83
Summary: Frodo Baggins, age 12, lives with his uncle Bilbo Baggins in Bag End Hobbiton. One day he finds a baby wolf in the wood and decides to take it to Bag End, keeping it a secret for his uncle with the help of his gardener Sam. Bilbo is allergic to hair so how long will it take before Bilbo finds the wolf?
1. The hut

**Hey guys, this is my first Hobbit story:D Huge thanks to NotMarge for beta this story for me:D**

**Enjoy reading:D**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The hut**

"I'm going to play in the woods, if you don't mind Uncle," Frodo says, stuffing his mouth full of muffins that Bilbo made a few hours ago.

"Sure, I don't mind," Bilbo replies, smiling at his young nephew, nibbling on a muffin as well. "Are you going on your own?"

"No," Frodo replied with a full mouth, making a rain of muffin crumbs. Quickly he swallowed so he could talk properly. "I will meet Sam there."

"Okay, but please be home before dark."

"Yes, Uncle."

Frodo jumped from his stool and ran towards the front door, opening it and ran outside down the garden path.

Bilbo also stood up, walked slowly to the front door to close it, since he knew that Frodo always forgot to do that.

Feeling the fresh early afternoon breeze in his face made Bilbo decide to sit in the garden for a while with his pipe. Slowly, he walked down the path and sat down on the bench, looking down the lane and in the distance he could see Frodo disappearing in the woods.

As fast as his small feet could carry him, Frodo ran into the woods, straight to the spot where he was supposed to meet Sam. From afar, Frodo saw his friend standing and quickly he ran towards him, taking a few deep breaths because he was really exhausted from all the running.

"You didn't wait long, did you?" Frodo asked soon he had taken some deep breaths.

"No, I just got here," Sam replied, stabbing with a long stick into the dirt.

"Do you wanna go to the hut we made a while ago?" Frodo asked, watching Sam as he kept playing with the stick. "Maybe we can go see if it's still there and look if the storm from a few days ago hasn't destroyed it."

"Sure, let's do that," Sam said and tossed away the stick while Frodo made his way towards the hut. Quickly Sam followed his friend.

Soon as they came at the open spot where they had made their hut, they could see from a far that it was almost completely ruined.

"Well, it looks like we have to rebuild it," Frodo said and sighed.

"It doesn't matter, Mr. Frodo," Sam said. "I like building stuff."

"Sure you do," Frodo said and smiled at his friend.

They started to collect all the wood boards, blankets and all kind of stuff when Frodo suddenly heard a soft noise. He looked up, searching from where the noise had come from but it was gone.

Frodo already started to think he had imagined it, collected the rest of the stuff and was about to walk towards the hut when he heard the noise again. Frodo stopped in his tracks and looked fearfully at the hut, sure that was the place where the noise came from.

"Mr. Frodo, what's wrong?" Sam asked and walked towards his friend.

"I think I heard something coming from outside the hut" Frodo whispered and looked at Sam.

"Well, let's go see what it is," Sam said and was about to walk towards the hut when Frodo grabbed his arm.

"Don't Sam," Frodo said worried. "What if it's something dangerous?"

Suddenly they both heard the soft squeak again and they gave each other a worried look.

"Sounds like something or someone is in pain," Sam said, tossed the wooden boards into the grass and ran towards the hut while Frodo quickly followed his friend. Sam knelt on his knees beside the ruined hut and tried to look inside.

"Do you see anything?" Frodo asked worried, sitting down next to Sam.

"I'm not sure, it's too dark but I think I see something moving. Hello!" Sam yelled to the person inside the hut but the only reply they got was a squeaking sound.

"Maybe we should try to get it out," Frodo said, trying to look inside the hut.

"Yes, but I think I can't," Sam said standing back up to his feet. "I'm too big, but maybe you can."

"I'll try," Frodo said bravely, laid down onto his stomach and crawled inside the hut. Carefully and without breaking anything he moved closer to whatever it was and when he couldn't go any further he reached out his hands until he felt something soft and warm.

"I think it's an animal!" Frodo yelled at Sam who still waited for Frodo to come back.

Carefully and slowly, Frodo took gently the small animal into his hands, moved it closer against him and ordered Sam to take his feet and pull him back.

A few seconds later, he felt his friend's hands around his feet, trying to pull him back until he was outside again and they both could take a closer look to what Frodo just had rescued.

* * *

**So, that was the first chapter, let me know what you think so far:D**


	2. Let's keep him a secret

**Thank you all so much for your reviews, follows and favorites, they mean a lot. Huge thanks to NotMarge for beta this chapter for me:D**

**Enjoy reading:D**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Let's keep him a secret**

Frodo and Sam ran towards Bag End with the wolf puppy they had rescued outside their hut carefully hidden underneath Frodo's jacket. They didn't see Bilbo sitting in the garden at his usual spot smoking his pipe, so that means that he must be at the market buying groceries. Bilbo always did that around the same time.

Quickly they ran towards the big round front door and opened it, listening if Bilbo was away like they thought he would be. They didn't hear anything and quickly ran through the house to Frodo's bedroom.

"Let's see if everything is alright with him," Frodo said and placed the puppy onto the bed and sat down as well.

"Everything seems to look fine," Sam said after he examined the puppy for a while, which was difficult because the wolf puppy kept wriggling and playing with his hands.

"That's a relief," Frodo said, sighed and took the puppy onto his lap.

"I still think it's not a good idea, Mr. Frodo," Sam said sitting down next to Frodo. "How long do you think you can hide him from Mr. Bilbo?"

"I don't know," Frodo replied, starting to rub the wolf puppy's back gently. The puppy really enjoyed it and walked round into Frodo's lap before it laid down. The puppy yawned one more time, closed his eyes and a few seconds later it was asleep.

For a few minutes Sam and Frodo just sat there, listening to the soft breathing of the puppy while they rubbed its back and little paws.

"I really want to keep it," Frodo said and looked questioningly at his friend beside him.

Frodo didn't need to say anything more because Sam knew exactly what he wanted to ask.

"Sure, I will help you raising the puppy and try to keep him a secret while doing so."

"Thanks, Sam."

Suddenly they heard the front door open, which meant Bilbo must be back from the market. Quietly they both sat onto Frodo's bed, listening to Bilbo's feet running through the house putting all the groceries away.

All they had to do was sit still and not make a sound until Bilbo decided to go for a walk in the woods, which he always did after returning from the market. But this time it looked like Bilbo changed his routine because they could hear him coming towards Frodo's room.

Panicked both friends looked at each other, trying to figure out what to do.

"Frodo?" Bilbo called for him and quickly he jumped from the bed while throwing the puppy gently into Sam's arms.

"You stay here while I keep him busy," Frodo whispered to Sam and quickly ran out of his room before Bilbo could reach it.

"Ah, there you are," Bilbo said when Frodo popped up in front of him. "I knew you would be home. Mr. Bracegirdle told me he saw you and Sam running down the lane doing all mysterious."

"No we weren't, Uncle," Frodo said quickly. Maybe too quickly because Bilbo's face turned into a question. "But there is something I want to show you."

Frodo grabbed his uncle's sleeve, making him to come with him outside.

"What do you have inside your room you trying desperately to hide from me?" Bilbo asked, freeing his arm and took a step towards the room.

"Nothing!" Frodo said quickly, stepping in front of Bilbo and blocking his way.

"Frodo."

This time Bilbo's voice became firm. Bilbo moved Frodo out of his way and walked inside the room with Frodo close behind him.

"Please don't be angry Uncle Bilbo, but-"

"Hi, Mr. Bilbo," Sam said interrupting Frodo.

Questioningly Frodo looked at his friend, searched down the room for the puppy that seemed to be nowhere.

"I'm really sorry but I accidentally knocked the vase from the nightstand and now Mr. Frodo's entire bed is wet."

"And that is what you tried to hide from me?" Bilbo asked, turning around to face his nephew who nodded immediately.

"Yes, Uncle. I thought you would be angry."

"Of course I'm not angry you, silly boy," Bilbo said friendly, grabbing a dry towel from Frodo's cupboard. "But you will clean it while I take my afternoon walk."

Frodo caught the towel that Bilbo threw at him before he walked outside the room. Right at the same time a soft squeak came from under Frodo's bed causing Bilbo to stop in his tracks and turned around again.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Frodo asked and tried to keep his face as straight as possible.

"That squeak."

"What squeak, Uncle?"

"I didn't hear anything either, Mr. Bilbo," Sam said, helping his friend.

Bilbo didn't say anything. Just looked from Frodo to Sam and back. Wondering if they were messing with his head.

"Everything alright, Uncle?"

"Just take off the sheets will you?" Bilbo said with a smile. "I won't be back late."

Bilbo turned around leaving the bedroom. Behind him both Frodo and Sam took a sigh of relief, thinking Bilbo didn't know anything about their secret.

But they were wrong.

Bilbo hadn't any clue what Frodo tried to hide, but he knew it was something by the way his nephew behaved. And he would find out whatever it was after his afternoon walk.

* * *

**So, that was the second chapter, let me know what you think:D**


	3. Allergic reactions and flooded toilets

**Hey guys, thank you so much for your reviews, favorites and follows, they mean a lot:D Huge thanks to NotMarge for beta this chapter:D**

**Enjoy reading:D**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Allergic reactions and flooded toilets**

Frodo was very secretive the entire evening and went to bed early. Bilbo found that really strange since he always had to tell Frodo to go to bed and even then Frodo still tried to persuade him to let him stay up a few hours extra.

"I don't feel really well," was his excuse and before Bilbo could ask him more the boy ran towards his room and stayed there all night.

Bilbo decided to just leave him alone for a while and deciding he would take a look before he went to his own bed.

But Frodo didn't go to sleep. He stayed all evening waiting in his bed for his uncle would go in bed as well. Telling Bilbo he didn't feel well wasn't maybe a good idea because there might be a change now that Bilbo would take a look later the evening.

Also, the little wolf puppy needed something to eat, so he needed to sneak to the pantry when Bilbo was sleeping.

But hours later Frodo started to feel sleepy and the puppy started to make squeaky noises of hunger. Maybe it might be a good idea to check what his uncle was doing, since he hadn't heard him walking around for several minutes. Maybe Bilbo had fallen to sleep in his armchair like he sometimes did.

Carefully Frodo picked up the wolf puppy and slowly snuck out of his room to the living room. He could see his uncle sitting in his armchair with his eyes closed and by the sound of his snoring Frodo figured his uncle was fast asleep.

Quickly and quietly Frodo tiptoed to the pantry, looking one more time at his uncle to check that he hadn't heard anything. Still asleep.

Frodo gave the little wolf something of the fish that Bilbo just had bought the afternoon and poured some water into a small bowl.

While Frodo was busy feeding the puppy, Bilbo woke up. He opened his eyes, yawned, and stretched his back because it felt really stiff after lying in one position.

Suddenly someone knocked at the door, making Bilbo wondering who could be at the door so late in the evening. In the pantry, Frodo froze; knowing that would mean Bilbo might wake up.

Carefully he listened, hearing Bilbo footsteps going to the door while muttering something. Quickly he picked up the wolf puppy from the floor, pushing the bowl underneath one of the shelves with one foot.

Slowly and quietly, he walked out of the pantry, seeing Bilbo standing by the door ready to open it. This was his only chance to get in his room unseen.

Bilbo was about to open the door, not knowing that behind him his young nephew quietly ran into the hallway that lead back to his bedroom.

Suddenly something tickled his nose, making him sneeze while opening the door at the same time. On the doorstep stood two young dwarves. Known as Fili and Kili, they both looked at Bilbo, wondering if he was sick. Bilbo sneezed again.

"This is not a bad time for visiting, right?" Fili asked, looking concernedly at Bilbo.

"No, no," Bilbo replied waving with his hand. "Must be the pony hair on your clothes. "I'm allergic, remember?"

"Okay, that's a relief," Kili replied, smiling happily and walked inside without being invited first. Fili followed his younger brother.

"Yeah, sure. Come in. Don't mind me," Bilbo said, rolling his eyes and closing the door. "I was just about to go to bed."

"Don't worry, you go to bed. We can help ourselves," Fili replied, and he was right. Both dwarves were already standing in his pantry getting the beer and food.

Bilbo just shook his head in disbelief, but felt way too tired to start complaining about it. Also it wouldn't help because dwarves mainly did whatever they wanted to do.

"Yeah, help yourself," Bilbo said, turning around and walking up to his room.

* * *

The next morning, Bilbo woke up with the sun beaming through his bedroom window and into his eyes. Somewhere in the house he heard loud voices and remembered who had come to visit the previous night.

Bilbo sighed, sat up straight, and stepped out of bed. He put his clothes on, making his way towards the two loud dwarves.

"Could you two please not make so much noise? Frodo didn't feel well last night and I think he's still sleeping."

"Frodo?" Kili asked looking questioningly at his brother. "Oh, you mean that little hobbit with black curly hair and bright blue eyes."

"He went outside to play," Fili said, stuffing his mouth full of cheese.

"Please tell me either one of you made him some breakfast?" Bilbo said, putting the kettle on for some tea.

"Nope, he was too quick," Kili replied, filling his beer mug again and drinking it up immediately.

"Don't you think it's too early for that?"

The dwarves didn't reply, only grabbed their pipes and went outside.

"Yeah, sure!" Bilbo said, getting annoyed. "I will clean up the mess because I'm just the cleaning lady!"

"Thanks Bilbo!" both dwarves said at the same time before closing the door behind them.

Bilbo quickly tried to clean up some of the mess while the kettle was on and when it started to boil he decided to make himself some tea and eggs. If there were still eggs since it looked like the entire pantry was robbed by the dwarves.

After his first, and very little breakfast, Bilbo decided to put his and Frodo's bed sheets in the laundry before going out to get groceries for the second breakfast.

Bilbo went inside Frodo's bedroom to get his sheets off his bed and while doing that another burst of sneezes escaped from his nose.

"Maybe I'll get a bit under the weather after all," Bilbo thought, taking the sheets with him to the laundry room. Suddenly he noticed some wet towels lying in the laundry basket and he was really sure he wasn't the one who'd put them there.

Bilbo was taking the towels out of the basket when suddenly a strange smell entered his nostrils. By the smell that came off the towels Bilbo reckoned it wasn't used for cleaning up water or drinks. It smelled more like pee.

"Great," Bilbo thought angrily. "That means those stinking dwarves have been busy breaking the pipes in the bathroom again."

Angrily he tossed it back in the basket, stood up and walked towards the bathroom to take a look inside to see what the damage was. The entire room was flooded with water.

"That's it."

Bilbo turned around on his heels and marched back to the front door into the garden where the brothers were sitting on the bench laughing loudly. Some hobbits narrowed their eyes towards them while walking by, shaking their heads in disagreement.

"You two!" Bilbo said angrily, stepping seriously up to the brothers. "Go back inside and clean up the mess you made in the bathroom."

"Oh, you noticed it," Kili said, looking at Fili before they both started to giggle.

"We will clean it up and fix it later," Fili said soon he stopped giggling.

"No, you will do it now," Bilbo said firmly.

* * *

**So, that was the third chapter, let me know what you think so far:D**


	4. Curious dwarves

**First, I am terribly sorry for not updating this story for almost 6 months. I feel horrible about it. Please don't tell me you guys lost interest now *sobs* You guys didn't, did you? Anyway, enjoy reading this one. Found several mistakes and grammars myself and changed them, but that doesn't mean there aren't any others left. Still didn't found a beta for my hobbit stories, so if you know a very good beta reader or if you're interested in beta my stories, let me know by pm/review. I don't mind:D**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Curious dwarves**

Frodo and Sam decided to meet each other at the forest ledge. of East Farthing Woods. Sam still hadn't arrived so Frodo decided to wait for a while before going to his house and while doing so he took the pup from under his jacket and played with it for a while.

The previous night the little pup, not being house trained and all, did his thing on the wooden floor in Frodo's bedroom. Frodo quickly dried the puddle with a towel and opened a window for the smell. Luckily for him it worked and Bilbo didn't smell or suspected anything. All he had to do was keeping a close eye on the pup and escape the house before Bilbo would wake up.

But, of course it wasn't so easy as Frodo had planned. During the night visitors knocked onto the door and it turned out to be Uncle Bilbo's friends Fíli and Kíli.

The next morning, expecting Bilbo and the dwarves where still asleep, Frodo sneaks down the hallway, up to the front door. With his hand on the doorknob, Frodo froze as a voice calls at him from behind. Quickly hiding the pup underneath his coat, Frodo turns around and tries to look as casual as possible.

The dwarf, who called at him, walks upon the young lad and introduces himself as Fili. His brother, Kili, standing in the doorway, madly grinning. To Frodo, Kili didn't look much like a dwarf with his long black hair and beardless face unlike his brother.

Frodo clears his throat, quickly introduces himself and was about to turn around to the door again when Fili speaks again.

"Bilbo didn't mention he'd a live-in nephew." Frodo's eyes drop to the floor and shifts on his feet awkwardly. The pup, being too long hidden underneath the coat, gets anxious and starts to shift and squeaks a little. It made the situation more awkwardly.

The dwarf brothers shared a questioned look before looking back to the shifting bump underneath the hobbit lad's coat.

"I have to go," Frodo says quickly before they could ask him about it and opens the door, quickly heading out and runs as fast as he can down the garden path.

While running down the lane, up to the forest, Frodo realizes, if uncle Bilbo's friends decided to stay long, he had to be more on guard if he wanted to keep the pup a secret. Frodo figured the dwarves were way too curious and could make it harder to keep the pup hidden.

Also it might be better if the pup became house-trained because cleaning up the pup's accidents wouldn't work for long either.

"Sorry I'm late," Sam says, walking toward Frodo and the pup. Frodo stands up and it seems the pup recognizes Sam. The pup greets Sam happily by running upon him. When Sam lifts him up, the pup licks his face happily. Sam quickly hands the pup back over to Frodo.

"Let's go to the hut," Frodo says as he carry's the pup into the forest, Sam following closely.

"You know, Mister Frodo? I think we have to come up with a name."

* * *

Fili and Kili were both cleaning the bathroom floor while Bilbo was out buying new groceries. Right before Bilbo left he also ordered them to fix the pipes again otherwise it might keep flooding.

The dwarf brothers really liked fooling around, but the strict tone in Bilbo's voice made them a bit scared. They hadn't seen Bilbo angry, ever.

"Maybe we have gone too far this time" Kili said cleaning the floor with a towel. "Mr Boggins is really angry."

"Yeah. I thought it was impossible to make Bilbo angry. He looks so sweet," Fili reply's, fixing the leaking pipe. "But don't you think it's a bit strange?"

"What is?"

"Bilbo seemed more angrier about the wet stinking towel in the laundry room. He said he didn't want to know what we did with it. But I don't remember we used it or put it there."

"Well, maybe his little nephew had a bed wet accident," Kili grins madly. "Maybe that's why he acted all strange this morning."

"Probably," Fili says thoughtfully, tossing the tools back into the box. "But what about the 'shifting' bump underneath his coat?"

"What about it?" Kili stands up, picking up the wet towels and tosses them into the laundry basket before carrying it back to the laundry room. Fili follows him. "Better not meddling with it, bro. For all we know he was just trying to get rid of wet bedsheets."

"Bedsheets don't move or squeak, bro." Fili walks to the pantry to see if there maybe was something left to eat. Nope. Nothing. "Don't you think that's a bit strange?"

"Nope!"

"I can always talk about it with Mr. Bilbo," Fili says thoughtfully.

"Absolutely not!" Kili says and he narrows his eye angrily s at Fili who looks questioned. "You remember we always had secret's when were young. We also didn't like it when someone told our secret to uncle Thorin."

"You're right Kili." Fili admits and sighs, suddenly getting an idea. "We will find out what that little hobbit is hiding and maybe help him to keep it from Mr. Bilbo. If that boy really is still wetting his bed at night, he needs all the help he can get."

* * *

Frodo and Sam were busy with rebuilding the hut while the little wolf pup slept on a blanket. Frodo tells Sam everything about what happened during the pup's first night. The little accident, the dwarves that came to visit and might be really curious when they spotted the shifting and squeaking bump under his coat. Maybe so curious they could ruin everything.

"I don't know what to do about those dwarves," Sam says, putting some wooden planks back into place and hammers them with nails to keep it in place. "But I might know something to house train the pup."

"What?"

"Maybe, just like with a dog, you can take it for walks during the day. If he learns doing his 'thing' outside he won't do it in your bedroom anymore."

"That's a really great idea, Sam" Frodo said happily handing the nails to Sam.

"I have my moments," Sam replies and smiles at his friend. "Did you already came up with a name?"

"Yes" Frodo reply's , picking up some more wood. "I just came up with one right now, but I'm not sure if it's a great name for a wolf."

"Well, what is it?"

Sam turns around to face Frodo.

"I'm thinking of naming her Sheba."

* * *

**So, that was the fourth chapter, let me know what you think:D Also, so you know, there will only be one chapter left but I'm thinking of a sequel, so if you're interested in a sequel to this story, or have any idea's for that sequel, just let me know by review:D**


	5. Secrecy

**Chapter 5: Secrecy**

The past few weeks was hard but with the help of his friend, Frodo managed to get Sheba housebroken and still keep her hidden from Bilbo eyes. Fili and Kili, who found out there was a wolf cub in Bag end, promised Frodo and Sam not to tell Bilbo. They really wanted to see how long the young hobbit's secret would last.

Bilbo knew there was something up but he really couldnt put his finger on it, yet. There were a few certain moments that Bilbo absolutely knew there was something up. Some moments he couldn't stop sneezing. Meat or fish disappeared from the pantry and when asking about it, Frodo and both dwarves claimed they didn't know where it got to.

One day, Bilbo re-found his favorite yellow coat with bite marks on it. That's when Bilbo really became suspicious and determined to find out what they were hiding.

Frodo himself did also bump into some troubles on his own. Problems that made him realize he couldn't keep Sheba hidden much longer. The first signal was that the wolf had grown a few inches the past few weeks and Fili and Kili had told him that might happen. They had warned him the wolf could even grow bigger then him. But that wasn't the only thing that grew. Her appetite did the same.

Then Sheba started to chew on furniture in his bedroom. Escaped a few times out of the bedroom and found her way into Bilbo's and started chewing things there. Every time he could hide her back in his own room before Bilbo saw her, but Frodo knew that wouldn't last for much longer.

And one day, Bilbo did find out.

After the fourth 'chewed on' coat, Bilbo knows he has to do something about it. He notices Frodo sneaking out, like usual. Realizing his nephew would stay away till nightfall, giving him the amount of time to search the boy's bedroom for clues. Clues that maybe might tell what kind of secret Frodo is hiding.

But the second Bilbo walks into the room, he starts sneezing his head off. He just couldn't stop sneezing and his eyes become all teary, realizing he had to leave the room. Except…

Quickly he took his handkerchief out of his pocket, covered his nose with it. It took a few minutes for him to stop sneezing and that's when he starts to search through the cupboard. There was nothing to be found. Except for the bite marks, similar to the ones on his coats.

Bilbo fears his young nephew is hiding an animal in his bedroom and his fears becomes reality ones he notices the hair on his nephew's bed sheets. It looks similar to dog hair.

Bilbo starts sneezing again and quickly he runs out the room to get some fresh air. Once he steps outside into the garden, he notices the dwarf brothers sitting at their usual smoking spot.

"Does anyone of you know where Frodo goes to everyday?" Bilbo asks, marching stern upon the two dwarves who turns around immediately. They are surprised seeing Bilbo home and not on his usual morning walk. "Well?" Bilbo places his hands in his hips, looking firmly up to the dwarves. They share an awkward look before dropping their eyes to the grass beneath their feet. They shift anxiously. "Does anyone maybe know why Frodo's bedroom furniture looks liked being chewed on?" Still no reply. "Or perhaps you want to tell me why there is hair all over Frodo's bed sheets."

"Hey, Mr Bilbo. Did you also notice is a very sunny morning today?" Fili asks, changing the subject.

Bilbo sighs, slapping his forehead. Realizing the brothers wouldn't spill, he had to come up with something else. But there was only one thing left to do. Go into the forest, to Frodo's hut. He knows Frodo might be there.

* * *

Frodo and Sam, sitting in their hut talking while Sheba plays outside, chasing some small rabbits back to their holes. Suddenly she freezes in her tracks, sensing something. She hears footsteps between the trees and a 'strangely' familiar smell.

Quickly the young wolf circles around, noticing Bilbo walking out of the trees upon the hut. At that point, Bilbo isn't aware of Sheba's presence. When Sheba barks, Bilbo freezes in his tracks. Slowly he turns his head, meeting the two brown eyes that belongs to Sheba.

Sheba runs upon Bilbo excitedly, playfully barking as he throws the hobbit to the ground, landing on top of him. Instantly Sheba starts licking every spot in Bilbo's face.

Bilbo scowls, trying to free himself and throw the wolf off of him. Inside the hut, Frodo and Sam share a questioned look before heading outside, noticing a struggling Bilbo on the ground with a very excitedly wolf on top.

"Sheba! Enough!" Frodo orders to the wolf and immediately she runs upon him and Sam, jumping happily around them. "Sit!"

"Mr. Bilbo. Are you alright?" Sam asks, runs towards Bilbo and helped him to get back on his feet and dusting the dirt off his clothes.

"Yes, I'm fine," Bilbo reply's angrily. "But what I really like to know is why Frodo calls that wolf Sheba and why she even obeys. "Sam didn't say anything, looked at Frodo for help.

"Please Uncle, don't be angry," Frodo says, stroking the neck of the wolf. Frodo looked like he was about to cry.

The sad look on his nephews face made his anger go away and slowly he walks toward Frodo, telling him they had to talk.

They went inside the hut and Sheba curls up closely beside Frodo and falls asleep when Frodo and Sam explained to Bilbo how they found her and why they kept her a secret. During the explanation Bilbo sneezed terribly so they decided to talk outside in the fresh air while Sheba stayed in the hut.

"I really want to keep her, Uncle," Frodo says, sitting down into the grass the opposite of Bilbo. Sam sits down beside him.

"Frodo," Bilbo says gently. "You really can't keep her. I'm allergic to any kind of hair and she will become bigger then she is right now. It will become harder to handle her."

"I know" Frodo reply's, bursting into tears. "But I love her and I want to keep her."

"I know, Frodo but what if she suddenly starts throwing other hobbits to the ground? They don't know she's just playing."

"But I can learn her to stop doing that. I can teach her to approach hobbits gently. Please uncle Bilbo, give her a change."

Bilbo sighs deeply. He knows exactly how stubborn his young nephew is. Once he got something in mind, it's hard to talk him out of it. It reminds him of him. When he was younger.

"I can't decide right now so, let's go home first and I will think about it," Bilbo says with another sigh, standing back up his feet. "You can take her for now, but she stays outside, in the garden."

"Thank you, uncle!" Frodo says, rubs his tears away and rises back to his feet before hugging his uncle. Bilbo looks doubtfully.

_Where do I get myself into?_

* * *

**So, the story is complete. I'm thinking of a sequel, so if you have some idea's for me to add in that sequel, let me know by review:D**


End file.
